This invention relates to the dental field and more particularly to a toothbrush designed for and compatible with an automatic toothbrushing system which is powered in the sonic and ultrasonic range for inducing vibrations therein.
The applicants have found that for commercial application of their invention it would be desirable for home use to utilize a brush head made substantially of plastic and not of a metallic material as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,443. In order to achieve the assembly of brushes having a plastic body on a mass production basis, they required certain novel procedures and designs in order to obtain these results.